Crash My Party
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: It's boys' night, but Mike doesn't want to be anywhere but in his girlfriend's arms. Now all she has to do is call. A Mizamel oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a songfic for my best friend Mel. She loves this song, and it sounded like the perfect Mizamel songfic. So here you go, Melly. I hope you like it. :) Mike goes to the WWE and the song goes to Luke Bryan. Enjoy.**

**Crash My Party**

**It don't matter what plans I got, I can break 'em.**

**Yeah, I can turn this thing around at the next red light.**

**And I don't mind telling all the guys I can't meet 'em.**

**Hell, we can all go raise some hell on any other night.**

**Girl, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing.**

**Your hair, is it pulled up or falling down?**

**Oh I just have to see it now.**

Mike Mizanin kept checking his phone. He couldn't help it. It seemed like it was calling out to him, reminding him how she could be calling or texting at any moment, wanting him to come over. She was the drug that he never got tired of taking.

Sure, he was supposed to be meeting the guys for a boys' night, but they could wait. Everything could wait for her.

He shifted anxiously in his seat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while he kept shooting impatient looks at his phone where it lay in the passenger seat. A half hour had passed, and still nothing. It was driving him slowly insane. He wanted it to ring, _needed _it to ring. His body thrummed with anticipation, and he tried to picture what she might look like right now.

Mel Brooks was beautiful, no doubt about it. He could picture her bouncing around her house, wearing a pair of sweatpants and his t-shirt. He tried to imagine if her curly brown hair would be swept up into a knot on top of her head or spilling down her back. Either way, he knew that she would look gorgeous.

He glanced at his phone once again, and blew out a sigh when it stayed silent.

**If you wanna call me, call me, call me.**

**You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.**

**You can wake me up in the dead of the night;**

**Wreck my plans, baby that's alright.**

**This is a drop everything kind of thing.**

**Swing on by I'll pour you a drink.**

**The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights.**

**Baby you can crash my party anytime.**

About forty-five minutes later, Mike pulled into the parking lot of the bar where he and his friends were going to hang. He turned the car off and sat there, staring straight ahead at the brick siding of the bar. He hadn't even wanted to come, but his best friend Alex Riley had talked him into it. It was true that he hadn't been spending much time with his friends lately, but that was because he had someone who he would much rather spend his time with. And she still hadn't called.

Running a hand through his hair, Mike sadly reached for the door handle. It looked like he was going to have to sit in that greasy bar after all.

Just as his fingers closed around the cold metal handle, his phone rang.

**Ain't a spot downtown that's rockin' the way that you rock me.**

**Ain't a bar that can make me buzz the way that you do.**

**I could be on the front row of the best show.**

**And look down and see your face on my phone.**

**And I'm gone, so long, hang on. I'll meet you in a minute or two.**

Mike lunged for his phone, stretching across the seat and snatching it up. He hit the green button and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"I need you," Mel said on the other line, and then she hung up.

That was all that Mike needed. He threw the truck in reverse and squealed out of the parking lot, texting Alex and telling him that something had come up and he couldn't come, and then tossed his phone back into the seat, not even bothering to wait for his best friend's reply. He sped to Mel's house as quickly as possible.

**If you wanna call me, call me, call me.**

**You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.**

**You can wake me up in the dead of the night;**

**Wreck my plans, baby that's alright.**

**This is a drop everything kind of thing.**

**Swing on by I'll pour you a drink.**

**The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights.**

**Baby you can crash my party anytime.**

He pulled into her driveway and barely had the car in park before he leaped out and sprinted up the porch to her front door. He inserted the key that he had into the lock and turned it. As soon as he heard the click of the door unlocking, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting it firmly after him. He knew just where she'd be, and he took the stairs two at a time, practically running down the hallway to the bedroom. He stepped inside and felt a familiar rush of love when he saw her sitting on the bed, smiling affectionately at him.

"Hi, baby," she said, her voice music to his ears.

"Hey," he murmured, crossing the room and gathering her into his arms. "I thought you were never going to call," he said as he kissed her.

"I was a little scared to," she admitted, kissing him eagerly back. "I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"I would never be mad at you for calling me, babe," he said with a smile. "I'd drop anything for you in a heartbeat."

Mel smiled brightly, and he kissed her again, feeling her grin against his lips.

There was no place better to be than right here in her arms.

**Baby you can crash my party anytime.**

**END**


End file.
